LOZMM3D: Chapter 2: The Southern Swamp~Scrubs, Monkeys and the Poisoned Swamp
As Link recovers the Ocarina of Time and returns to the First Day. He returns to the Happy Mask Salesman who then returns Link to his normal state, but he's none too pleased that Link couldn't recover Majora's Mask for him.....yet. So, the Salesman asks him to get it back from him before something terrible happens. With Link a human again, he can venture out of Clock Town and into the Land of Termina. He'll first head south into the Swamp, where he'll disocver that the Swamps are poisonous and meet a Deku Royal Family under a crisis as their Deku Princess is kidnapped. Clock Town Note: Remember it's important to make sure you have enough time to complete the tasks in the areas outside of Clock Town, so play the Inverted Song of Time before you head to any of the compass areas in Termina. *After returning to your normal state, head back to the Laundry Pool and get the Stray Fairy, then head to North Clock Town and to the fairy fountain, after returning the Great Fairy to her normal state, she'll give you the Great Fairy Mask. Then, head to South Clock Town and leave town that way, the guards will see Link's sword and allow him to leave. Termina Field *Head South and defeat any Chu-Chus that you see. The red Chu-Chus contain hearts (or green rupees if your heart meter is already full), Green Chu-Chus contain Magic Bottles that restore your magic meter. Vut down any bushes for additional hearts, magic or other useful items. As you progress through southern Termina Field, you will see a cutscene where Tatl will tell Link more about the Skull Kid, especially the time before he got his hands on Majora's Mask. Continue to head south after the cutscene. You will find more Chu-Chus as well as Tingle. If you have enough Rupees, but another Map from him (of the Southern Swamp). Southern Swamp * As you reach the Swamp, you'll meet Termina's Kaepora Gaebora, who will be almost like the one from Ocarina of Time but with the exception that he'll call you "Fairy Child". You'll also find a musical score on a stone slab which will teach you the Song of Soaring which will allow you to warp to any opened Owl Statue you have found. There's also an Owl Statue nearby. *After that, head due east towards the Potion Shop, and then into the Mysterious Forest. Mysterious Forest Note: Follow the above map carefully to where Koume is on any of the 3 days. * As you make your way into the Mysterious Forest, be careful of the Turtle-Like enemies called Snappers, their only weak spot is their underside, which they don't show initially. Use the Deku Mask and Deku Flowers to attack them. * Once you find Koume, return to the Potion Shop and tell Kotake about Koume and she'll give you a bottle full of Red Potion. Return to the Mysterious Forest and Find Koume and give her the Red Potion. She'll tell you to come to the Swamp Tour House. So, Return to the Tour House and Koume will give you a Pictograph Box and a free Tour around the Swamp (a great deal). Once you reach the Deku Palace, disembark and head to the Palace, you'll be stopped by a group of Monkeys who will ask you for your help. Continue to head to the Palace. Deku Palace Note: Keep in mind that the Deku Palace denies entry to everybody but Deku Scrubs. Make sure you're Deku Link when you talk to the guards and in the King's Chamber. * Once the guards let you pass. Head to the doorway on your right. Slip pass the guards and head to the Secret Grotto marked "F", this is where you can buy Magic Beans and fill your bottle with Fresh Springwater which is needed to help the beans grow into moving platforms. Take the Eixt next to the puddle of Springwater which will allow you to exit the Palace without being caught. Plant a Magic bean and have a bottle full of Springwater to help it grow. Take the platform to the small pathway that'll take you back to the Palace's top floors. Eliminate the Mad Scrubs that occupy the Deku Flowers and fly from one flower to the next, eliminating any Mad Scrubs along the way until you reach a pathway to a Monkey's cell inside the King's Chamber. Show him the Deku Pipes of Awakening (the form that the Ocarina of Time will take on when Link is a Deku Scrub) he'll tell you what really happened to the Deku Princess and the Temple they went to, say Yes that you understand him and he'll teach you the Sonata of Awakening. Once you have the song, take the shortcut that will take you back to the area just outside the Palace. Use the Deku Flowers to go from one platform to the next until you reach a doorway leading to the next area: Woodfall. Woodfall * As you get into Woodfall, eliminate any enemies that get in your way (either Mad Scrubs or Hiploops) until you reach the southern part of the area. There, play the Sonata of Awakening to make the Temple appear out of the water. Open the Eagle Statue and save your game if need be. Then, Fly to the Temple. LOZMM3D: Chapter 2: The Southern Swamp~Scrubs, Monkeys and the Poisoned Swamp (part 2)